Those cold eyes
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Omi got sick and Aya wants him in bed... But Omi stayed up and helped in the shop! Wait 'til Aya gets home! *completed*


Weiss Kreuz

Those cold eyes…

By: Klyukaizer

Aya is so mean in this fic… but in the end, good things happens!

__

Why does he stare at me like that? Those cold eyes? As if… he wants to kill me so badly! He never smiles at me or to anyone! Or is it just me? Do you hate me, Aya-kun? Omi thought as he looked at Aya with a worried expression. "Aya-kun, I need to go to the back for a while. I need to get the American Roses…" Omi said looking paler than usual. Aya noticed it instantly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine!" he smiled innocently. "Well, be careful!" Aya warned. 

"Hai!" 

And the same as usual… they were also drooled over by a group of girls.

"We need to get back to work now, ladies!" Smiled Yohji in embarrassment.

"Awe… can't we just stay here until you're done?" One of the girls pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but there are customers waiting as well." Ken reasoned out.

"… And we still have something to discuss at the back!" Yohji added.

"Okay… but we'll be back tomorrow!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow, then!" Ken smiled.

"Ja ne!"

Finally, the girls were gone which left the Weiss in complete harmony. (Well… except Yohji! ^_^) Aya just came out from the back carrying a pot of "Birds-of-paradise" flowers.

"Are they gone?" Aya asked coldly. "Yeah!" Ken sighed.

"I kind of liked them being around for a while… you know, just for company!" Yohji pouted. "And listen them giggle and go mushy inside? Prrr… No way!" Ken snorted. "Anyway, where's Omi?" Ken turned to Aya.

"At the back…" Aya answered flatly.

When suddenly…

__

CRASH!

"What was that?" Yohji gasped.

"It came from the back… and like, a pot broke or something!" Ken said.

Aya's eyes widened. "Omi!" Aya quickly ran as Ken and Yohji followed him. "Omi!" he called. There was blood coming from Omi's forehead and it was all over the floor, as the blond-haired boy lay unconscious on the ground.

"Omi!"

* * *

"What was wrong with him?" Aya asked as Ken came out from Omi's room. "He has a high fever… he won't be able to get out of bed for about a week." Ken replied.

Omi lay on his bed and stared above the ceiling as he listened to the clock ticking, when Aya came in with his usual cold expression on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy… restless… cold… do I have to enumerate everything?" Omi acknowledged as he clutched his bandage-wrapped forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling well?" Aya snapped. Omi dropped his head and looked away. "I didn't want you to worry about me!" He grasped his fist tightly. He felt his face burn as Aya held out his chin and looked straight into Omi's eyes, which made him blush.

"I'm even MORE worried right now!" he said; eyes still cold. "G- gomene!" Omi blurted out.

~ Omi's POV ~

"I don't want to see you working for the whole week, okay?" Aya demanded. I nodded helplessly in agreement. "I want you in bed…" he ordered as he tucked me in to bed. I was a little scared when he looked straightly into my eyes, but I kept my smile on my face. "Good night!" I smiled.

He turned away and went out of my room. _Darn! I can't believe he's angry with me now!_ I thought as I buried my body with my blanket.

[The next day…]

I woke up early in the morning by the sunlight that shone through my window. _I can't just stay in bed the whole day; I must do something to help the others! I don't want to be a burden to them! _I got up from bed and got dressed. I went downstairs, only to see the shop full of customers… luckily, it wasn't girls! I quickly grabbed my apron from the hangers and got them on. "Need some help?" I smiled at Ken who was busily clipping the thorns off the rose.

"Hey! You can't get out of bed… you're sick!" Ken scolded. "Well, I just got out of bed… and besides, who can sleep at such a racket like this?" I joked.

"Well, don't over-do yourself! Just look for some easy jobs, Aya might scold me… okay?"

"Daijoubu, daijoubu!" I smiled. "Ne, where's Aya and Yoh-"

"Yohji's at the back… Aya has 20 deliveries!" Ken answered immediately. _20 deliveries?_ I thought as he handed a dozen roses to an old man. "Come again!" The old man was done but what about the other people waving to get Ken's attention?

"What will I do?" I asked Ken. "Um… can you try to get their orders please?" he answered. "Okay…"

"Yohji! We need you here!" Ken yelled. "We?" Yohji repeated as he emerged from the back. "Omi? Aren't you supposed to be in-"

"I know, I know! In bed! I don't want to be a burden to you, so let me help, okay?"

* * *

When Aya got back from those deliveries, he was surprised to see me in the shop and gave me a cold stare. "I thought I told you to stay in bed…"

"I know… I heard that 3 times already!" I joked. "…But I wanted to help!"

"Thank you, come again!" Ken bid to the woman who just left the shop. We went to living room and Ken flopped to the chair and sighed out loud. "The day is OVER! This was one busy day!" he snorted.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Aya scolded. I was beginning to tremble as Aya raised his voice.

"I… I was just trying to help!" I shrugged. "Nothing happened while you were gone, Aya! Omi just wanted to help …he doesn't want to be a burden!" Ken defended. _Ken-chan!_

~ Aya's POV ~

"Well, in this case, HE is the burden!" I raised my voice as Omi stared with frightened eyes at me. "We don't need your help, Omi! You go upstairs and go to sleep!" I was being too harsh. The next thing I knew Omi stormed out of the living room and went upstairs; slamming his bedroom door. 

"Why are you so stubborn today? I see no harm in what Omi did!" Ken argued with me.

"What's wrong with you, Aya?" Yohji added, as they both followed Omi upstairs. I can hear them bang at Omi's door. "Omi, open up! We need to talk!" Yohji said.

"Leave me alone!"

"Omi… Aya had too many things in his mind lately! I'm sure he didn't mean what he said!" Ken joined. "Come on, open the door and we-"

"I said: Leave me alone!" I was getting irritated by every second that passed by… I got up from the couch and climbed upstairs. I shoved Ken and Yohji aside as I turned the doorknob. No use… it's locked. "Omi… open the door NOW!" I demanded.

"Didn't you hear me? I said: LEAVE ME ALONE!" I could feel it… he's crying! Have I caused him to cry like that? I tried to cool down and lowered my voice.

"Please… I need to talk to you!"

"I HATE you!" he yelled. His voice was full of hatred.

"Omi… please!" I pleaded. "I'll break the door down!"

"FINE! Break it down, then!" He mocked. I paced backwards; getting ready for the impact… I ran to the door and…

~ Omi's POV ~

__

SLAM! The door burst open and Aya fell on top of the door. He stood up and looked at me… with those cold eyes again. I don't know what I was doing… I just ran to him and tried to punch him, but he was able to block it and grasped my arm painfully. Tears were now burning my eyes, not because of the pain in my arm… but in my heart.

"I hate your cold eyes!" I yelled. "Why do you always look at me that way?"

He didn't answer to that, as he continues to look at me with the cold eyes. I felt so weak, so humiliated… so scared.

"All I wanted was to talk!" he whispered. He let go of me as I dropped my arms to my side as Ken and Yohji left us alone. My eyes were filled with tears as I gritted my teeth.

"Do you hate me, or what? I don't like to see your cold eyes, and yet, you show it to me everyday!" I softly said. He didn't answer again… Every time I talk about his eyes, he does it to me. Like, I'm being punished for asking, or something. "You said you wanted to talk…" I frowned. "… Then why won't you answer me!"

__

SLAP!

~ Aya's POV ~

I was getting really irritated and my arms just moved on it's own. Omi stumbled to the floor as he continues to hold his crimson-colored cheeks. Beads of tears stroll down from his eyes as he silently sobbed.

"Why do you hate me?" he sobbed. He trembled; hands still clutching his cheeks. My heart was beating fast as my eyes widened with fear. _What have I done?_ I looked at Omi who continued to sob like an innocent child. It took me a few seconds more to finally kneel beside him and brought him into my arms.

"I'm… sorry!" I whispered. "I don't hate you at all!" I rubbed his blonde hair as I allowed him to cry on my shoulders. He trembled with fear and slowly pushed me away.

"Then, why do I feel so scared when I'm with you?" he looked down and grasped my shirt tightly. 

__

Omi…

Have I caused him so much pain?

I chuckled and nuzzled his hair. "What are you talking about? Why are you so scared of me? Am I that ugly?" I joked. He looked at me with those innocent blue eyes… tears are still coming down. "Tears has no worth of being wasted!" I wiped them away as he shrugged. "Tell me, why are you so scared of me?"

~ Omi's POV~

There was a slight pause and I wasn't sure if I could tell him the truth. My lips were about to move… _I can lie! But… what if Aya notices! He would hate me more!_ "I'm scared I might trigger your anger and you might hate me…" I paused and looked into his eyes. "…And I don't want you to hate me!" I paused again and took a deep breath. "…Because I… I LOVE you!" I looked up to him and see his surprised face. _Good work, Omi! Now, he will really hate you for sure!_ He leaned closer to me as I trembled more… "I know!" he softly said.

"!!" _What?_

"That's because I love you too!"

"Aya-ku-" I was cut off when he held my face and brushed his lips to mine, which made my eyes close. He pinned me down to the floor as I kissed back. I didn't mind the position we were on, as long as I have him beside me. _It's warm!_

Aya-kun, Arigatou…

~ END ~


End file.
